TTEWM Ep3 Live Your Life
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla Z.
1. GREENWAY

_Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Zbyhaa z Filmwebu. Miłego czytania!:)_

**GREENWAY**

- Co robisz?

Podniosłam oczy. W drzwiach garażu stała Cameron i wpatrywała się w moje zakrwawione rękawiczki.

- Wyciągam kule – odpowiedziałam, wrzucając kolejny pocisk do słoiczka po marmoladzie.

- Dlaczego?

Weszła do środka i stanęła obok stołu, na którym leżało ciało Nikolay'a.

- Mam znajomego, który pracuje w krematorium. – Zakręciłam słoik i ściągnęłam rękawiczki. – Pomaga mi czasem, o nic nie pytając. Chcę, żeby tak zostało.

Sięgnęłam do kieszeni spodni i podałam jej kluczyki.

- W bagażniku mam worki na zwłoki. Przynieś jeden.

Spojrzała na mnie uważnie, ale wyszła bez słowa.

Zostałam sama; wzięłam głębszy oddech. Wbiłam wzrok w twarz Nikolay'a. Nie znałam go dobrze. Przez pewien czas razem służyliśmy u Pyle'a, ale nasze rozmowy ograniczały się tylko do pojedynczych pytań o stan magazynka. Zawsze miał najmniej kul. Lubił strzelać na oślep. Westchnęłam. Ciekawe, czy już wyryli jego nazwisko na Ścianie Chwały?...

- Wysłałaś Cameron po worki na zwłoki?

John oparł się o framugę drzwi. Spojrzał przelotnie na leżące między nami ciało.

- Czym się zajmujesz? – zapytał, wpatrując się w moją twarz.

- To zależy od pory dnia i nocy – mruknęłam. – Znaleźliście tego Greenway'a?

- Tak. Moja mama ma plan.

- Dobrze. – Zebrałam włosy i wsunęłam je za ucho, akurat w momencie, kiedy zjawiła się Cameron. – Zaraz do was przyjdę. A ty mi pomożesz. – Terminatorka posłusznie rozłożyła worek.

Po chwili stałam w kuchni, myjąc ręce. Spojrzałam na swoją bluzkę, dostrzegając kilka plam od krwi. Nadal brakowało mi wprawy w posługiwaniu się skalpelem.

- John. – Chłopak oderwał się na chwilę do monitora. – Masz jakiś czysty t-shirt do pożyczenia?

- Jasne. Z logo Guns N'Roses? – Posłał mi uśmiech.

- Może być. – Też się uśmiechnęłam.

Słyszałam cichą rozmowę między Sarą a Derekiem, zanim weszli do salonu. Kłócili się. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach, mierząc ich wzrokiem. Wrócił John i podał mi koszulkę. Od razu pozbyłam się swojej i kiedy wciągałam świeży t-shirt przez głowę, usłyszałam głos Dereka:

- Jedzie z nami czy nie? – Domyśliłam się, że pytał o mnie.

- Jeśli mnie wtajemniczycie w plan. – Wygładziłam szary materiał na ramieniu i spojrzałam na mężczyznę z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, marszcząc brwi.

- Czym się zajmujesz? – zapytała Sarah. John musiał powiedzieć jej o workach.

Wyjęłam portfel z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów i rzuciłam go Derekowi. Jego reakcji byłam ciekawa najbardziej.

- Dlaczego nie dasz mi po prostu wizytówki? – mruknął, otwierając go; srebrna odznaka zalśniła w słońcu. – Cholera! – wykrzyknął, ciskając portfel na kanapę, jakby parzył go w dłonie. – Jesteś gliną?

- Jestem. – Schowałam portfel.

- Dlaczego?

Wywróciłam oczami, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

- To przecież oczywiste: najciemniej pod latarnią - policjantów rzadko się porządnie sprawdza, mam łatwy dostęp do broni i ratuję ludzi, bo przecież to właśnie o ludzi nam chodzi, prawda?

- No i o darmowe worki na zwłoki – dodał John.

- To też – zgodziłam się. – Ale przede wszystkim sprawdzam swoje umiejętności w ekstremalnych warunkach. A uczciwie zarobioną kasę ciężej się wydaje.

- Przydasz nam się – rzuciła Sarah; Derek już miał coś powiedzieć, ale zgromiła go wzrokiem. - Przyda nam się. Na razie zajmij się ciałem – znowu zwróciła się do mnie; kiwnęłam głową. – My jedziemy do elektrowni. Później się z tobą skontaktuję. A po drodze podrzuć Johna do szkoły.

Mózg zwrócił uwagę na to, że wcale nie miałam po drodze, ale nie odezwałam się.

- Nie przeszkadza ci, że w bagażniku wieziemy trupa? – zapytałam, kiedy stanęliśmy na światłach.

John nie odezwał się, wyglądając przez okno. Spojrzałam na niego. Na czole miał świeżą, gojącą się powoli ranę, którą zauważyłam już wcześniej.

- Co się stało? Skąd to rozcięcie?

- Cameron się zepsuła – powiedział cicho.

- Rozumiem – odparłam, ale Mózg uparł się, żeby zebrać więcej danych. Będę musiała porozmawiać później z Sarą.

Nagle John odwrócił się w moją stronę.

- Erica – zaczął, kiedy zmieniły się światła i ruszyłam – strasznie dziwnie się czuję.

- Tak myślałam, że to masło orzechowe było nieświeże. Chcesz...

- Nie – przerwał mi szybko – nie o to mi chodzi.

Spojrzałam na niego.

- Wcześniej... nikt nie powiedział mi... o mnie. To znaczy... Derek nie wspomniał wiele o Connorze, którego znał. Raz powiedział, że świętował ze mną... z nim? Moją... jego trzydziestkę po pijaku.

- Że kto niby pił?

- Ja, głównie ja... To znaczy on, John. Chyba.

Wjechałam na szkolny parking i zatrzymałam auto.

– Tamten Connor i ty to dwie różne osoby. To chciałeś usłyszeć?

- Na pewno?...

- Jasne. – Uśmiechnęłam się. - On nie lubił alkoholu. Nigdy nie widziałam go pijanego.

- Ja też nie lubię i nigdy nie widziałaś mnie w stanie wskazującym.

- To dobry argument, ale – spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy – ja wiem, że jesteś inny. Widzę to.

Przez chwilę bawił się suwakiem od plecaka.

- Poznałem dziewczynę – powiedział w końcu.

- Jest śliczna, inteligentna i ma na imię Erica. – Poklepałam go po ramieniu. – Wiem, wiem.

- Prawie. – Też się uśmiechnął. - Nazywa się Riley.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko pod warunkiem, że jest podobna do mnie.

Spojrzał mi w twarz.

- Może troszkę – rzucił z uśmiechem, wysiadając. – Na razie.

Patrzyłam, jak odchodzi, aż zniknął w budynku szkoły. Też czułam się dziwnie, ale nie skłamałam: był inny od Connora z przyszłości. Już teraz mogłam tak powiedzieć, chociaż dopiero co go poznałam. Miał zupełnie inne oczy. Nie tak straszne i smutne. Jeszcze nie.

Prochy Nikolay'a rozsypałam na wydmach za miastem. Później wpiszę go na moją Ścianę Chwały.

Dołączyłam do Sary i Cameron w kolejce przy wejściu do elektrowni. Kiedy zadzwoniła, byłam w drodze do centrum. Zostawiłam w samochodzie prawdziwe dokumenty i wzięłam fałszywy dowód, którego używałam bardzo rzadko. Na koszulkę Johna zarzuciłam czarną bluzę.

Filmik o wesołej, nuklearnej wiewiórce strasznie mi się dłużył. Wyłączyłam się, pogrążając w myślach. Głos kreskówkowego zwierzaka, choć należący do mężczyzny, przypomniał mi głos Muchy.

***

- Erica, proszę!

Mucha chwyciła mnie pod ramię. Nie zatrzymałam się.

- Masz urodziny! Chodźmy się bawić, proszę!

- Nie chcę – rzuciłam, próbując się wyrwać. – Daj spokój.

- Będą chłopaki!

- I co z tego? – Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Będą Chris i Joe od Kellermana. No i wszyscy od Bedella! Derek Reese też!

- Są za starzy dla ciebie. Mucha, masz dopiero trzynaście lat!

- Jesteś wredna, wiesz?! – Puściła mnie i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, pobiegła przed siebie korytarzem.

Obejrzałam się za nią, ale zdążyła już zniknąć za rogiem. Uparciuch z niej.

- Uparciuch to jest z ciebie – zganiła mnie Alex, kiedy wszystko jej opowiedziałam.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Moja dowódczyni poprawiła broń na ramieniu.

- Powinnaś iść do ludzi, Erica. Bawić się, jeśli masz okazję. Nie musisz od razu szukać sobie faceta.

- Nie chcę mieć faceta – mruknęłam buntowniczo. – Nigdy.

- Nie zawsze tak jest. – Zadrżałam, wiedząc, o czym chce wspomnieć; objęła mnie ramieniem; rzadko zdobywała się na taką czułość. – Czasem facet sam wyszarpuje dłoń, wiesz?

- Więc dlaczego mój tata tak nie zrobił?

Westchnęła, cofając rękę. Często ją o to pytałam. Nigdy mi nie odpowiedziała. Wbiłam wzrok w podłogę. Przez chwilę szłyśmy w milczeniu.

- Mam dla ciebie zadanie – powiedziała nagle Alex swoim wojskowym tonem. – Wymaga nie lada sprawności i odwagi.

Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Kobieta jednak zawzięcie milczała.

- Chcę, żebyś miała dziś oko na dziewczyny.

Jęknęłam.

- To rozkaz, Williams.

- Naprawdę musisz mnie wysyłać na imprezę?

- Imprezę? – Prychnęła. – Wy nie wiecie, co to słowo znaczy. Ja po prostu chcę, żebyś pilnowała Muchy i spółki. Wykonać.

Zasalutowałam. Z „bojową" Alex nie było co dyskutować. Mieć oko na dziewczyny. Moje zadanie.

***

Spojrzałam na idące przede mną Sarę i Cameron. Dostałyśmy posady w elektrowni, a bardzo konkretna Murzynka niezwykle rzeczowym tonem mówiła nam o naszej przyszłej pracy. Aż czułam potrzebę, żeby wreszcie chwycić za mopa!

- Wypadek samochodowy. – Usłyszałam, jak obie kobiety szybko odpowiedziały na jej pytanie. Przypomniało mi się, co powiedział John. Musiałam mieć oko na Cameron. I Oko też.

Zerkałam na identyfikatory pracowników. Mózg bardzo mi pomagał. Aż wreszcie wypatrzyłam Carla Greenway'a. Cameron także go odszukała. Sarah odwróciła się dyskretnie, kiedy nas minął. Wymieniłyśmy znaczące spojrzenia.

Dostałam całe piętro dla siebie. I odkurzacz, nie mopa. Włączyłam urządzenie i rozejrzałam się dookoła, a potem wyciągnęłam kabel i podpięłam się do jednego z komputerów. Weszłam do systemu, ostrożnie przebijając się przez firewall. Zaczęłam przeglądać raporty, wiedząc, że Sarah będzie się trzymać blisko naszego celu. Nie wiedziałam tylko, czy Greenway musi zginąć. John nic mi o nim mówił, więc nie miałam pewności, czy śmierć Carla jest potrzebna czy nie. Ale o Seerano Point wiedziałam dużo. Nigdy nie byłam w elektrowni aż do teraz, ale wiele o niej słyszałam. Potrzebowaliśmy jej w przyszłości, a to mi wystarczyło. Mózg podpowiedział mi, że można by shakować system, ale nie wiedziałam, jak to się miało do ostatecznego planu Sary. A ten chyba właśnie powstawał.

- Do baru? – Uniosłam brew i wciągnęłam na siebie dżinsy. Byłam spocona, ale prysznic chciałam już wziąć w domu.

- Tak. Będzie większość pracowników. Carl też – wyjaśniła Sarah, przeczesując włosy.

- Nie mam ochoty na imprezę – rzuciłam. – Poradzicie sobie we dwójkę, prawda?

- We trójkę – poprawiła mnie. – Derek też wpadnie. I poradzimy sobie.

Założyłam na siebie koszulkę Guns N'Roses i przerzuciłam torbę przez ramię. Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

- Erica. – Usłyszałam głos Sary. – Jedź do nas i sprawdź, co u Johna.


	2. RILEY

**RILEY**

Pojechałam, ale nie od razu. Zrobiłam zakupy i zajrzałam do Alex. Moja przyjaciółka zasnęła nad książkami. Ostrożnie zaniosłam ją do łóżka i przykryłam kocem. Zostawiłam jej to, co kupiłam. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i podjechałam do Connorów. Zaparkowałam na podjeździe obok garażu i weszłam tylnymi drzwiami. Rzuciłam torbę na ziemię i otworzyłam lodówkę. Nagle usłyszałam skrzypnięcie podłogi. Moja prawa ręka „rozłożyła się" sama, palce wydłużyły się, a między łączeniami zabłyszczał metal. Ostrożnie wyjrzałam zza drzwiczek.

- Przepraszam. Myślałam, że to John.

Naprzeciw mnie stała dziewczyna o puszystych blond włosach i uśmiechała się niepewnie. Zmierzyłam ją wzrokiem. Oko zrobiło skan, ale nie miałam jej w swojej bazie danych. Zagrożenie? Mózg podał jakąś niewielką wartość, więc szybko „złożyłam" rękę i zamknęłam lodówkę, uśmiechając się do nieznajomej.

- Jestem Riley, koleżanka Johna ze szkoły. – Szybko podała mi dłoń; uścisnęłam ją.

- Erica – powiedziałam, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze powinnam dodać do swojej prezentacji.

- Poszłam do łazienki i usłyszałam, że ktoś otwiera lodówkę. Taki charakterystyczny dźwięk. Myślałam...

- ...że to John - dokończyłam. – Wiem.

- Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest oprócz nas. – Włożyła ręce w kieszenie bluzy. – Fajna koszulka.

Już miałam coś powiedzieć, kiedy schody zaskrzypiały.

- Tutaj jesteś. – Obok dziewczyny zjawił się John. – Jesteście – poprawił się szybko, patrząc na mnie z ukosa.

- Chcecie lodów? – zapytałam, otwierając zamrażalnik.

- Byłoby cudownie! – Riley złączyła dłonie jak do modlitwy. – Prawda, John?

Mózg poinformował mnie o zbliżającym się samochodzie. Szybko dałam dziewczynie pudełko i dwie łyżki, spoglądając wymownie na Johna.

- Już was tu nie ma – rzuciłam, kiedy żwir wyraźnie zachrzęścił na podjeździe.

Chłopak pociągnął Riley za sobą. Kroki na schodach ucichły akurat w momencie, kiedy w zamku zabrzęczały klucze i do środka weszła Sarah, a zaraz za nią Derek i Cameron w mini.

- Impreza się udała? – zapytałam, kiedy mężczyzna minął mnie bez słowa.

- Chyba tak. – Cameron wcisnęła mi do ręki zwinek banknotów. – Wygrałam w bilard.

- Brawo. Dobra robota. – Wsunęłam pieniądze do kieszeni. Cudzą kasę wydaje się szybko.

- Gdzie są lody? – Usłyszałam głos Reese'a.

- Zajęli się nimi John i jego koleżanka – rzuciłam, wchodząc do kuchni.

- Co? – Sarah spojrzała na mnie uważnie. – Jaka koleżanka?

- Riley. – Odsunęłam sobie krzesło i usiadłam. – Ze szkoły. Dopiero ją poznał.

- I już zaprosił do domu? – Derek upił łyk mleka prosto z kartonu. – Szybki ten twój syn.

Sarah ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale chwyciłam ją za rękę.

- Nie stanowi zagrożenia – powiedziałam szybko, patrząc na kobietę.

Chciała się wyrwać, ale przytrzymałam ją mocniej.

- Dasz mu trochę pobyć nastolatkiem czy wystarczy, że był dziś w szkole? – zapytałam.

Posłała mi zimne jak lód spojrzenie. Cofnęłam rękę. Wyszła z kuchni. Jej kroki zadźwięczały na schodach. Przełączyłam Oko i spojrzałam w górę. Sara zatrzymała się przy drzwiach do pomieszczenia, w którym pulsowały dwa źródła ciepła. Przez chwilę tam stała, po czym poszła do swojego pokoju. Usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi.

***

Muchę znalazłam niemal od razu. Zauważyła mnie i pomachała tak, jakby wcześniej nie powiedziała mi, że jestem wredna. Posłałam jej uśmiech. Roxy zajęta była flirtowaniem z Chrisem, a Rose siedziała na kolanach jakiemuś chłopakowi, którego nie znałam. Byłam ciekawa, czym dla Alex była impreza, jeśli nie spotkaniem tłumu ludzi w jednym miejscu przy obrzydliwym alkoholu i wyjącej muzyce z popsutego komputera.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam; Camille szła w moją stronę, lekko się zataczając; obejmowała w pasie wysokiego mężczyznę. Poznałam go od razu: słynny Derek Reese od Bedella. Nawet do siebie pasowali. To znaczy ten cały Reese i moja koleżanka. O Camille mówili, że ma urodę modelki. Ja tam się nie znałam, bo modelek nigdy nie widziałam, ale zawsze uważałam, że moja towarzyszka broni ma wyjątkowo piękną twarz.

Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach, kiedy Camille otoczyła mnie drugim ramieniem.

- Kochanie - zwróciła się do mnie; pachniała alkoholem – poznaj Dereka Reese'a.

Mężczyzna zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, kiedy wymieniliśmy szybko uścisk dłoni.

- Derek, to Erica Williams. Nasza „stalowa dziewica".

Miałam ochotę ją kopnąć, ale to nie była jej wina. Po pijaku nigdy nie uważała na swój cięty język.

- Ciekawy opis – rzucił, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Bo Erica nie chce mieć faceta, wiesz? – Camille czknęła. – Uparła się. Nie chce i koniec!

- Skąd takie postanowienie? – zapytał mnie, unosząc brew.

- Jestem „stalową dziewicą" – mruknęłam – i muszę dbać o opinię.

- Mówi się „żelazną dziewicą". – Usłyszałam; odwróciłam się. – Tak nazywali Margaret Thatcher.

Mężczyzna był wysoki i chudy. Wyglądał dosyć staro, ale czułam, że za tą zniszczoną, pooraną bliznami twarzą kryje się ktoś przed trzydziestką. Jego oczy patrzyły bystro.

- Victor – rzucił Derek – daruj sobie tą lekcję historii.

- Kim była Thatcher? – zapytałam szybko. – Dlaczego ją tak nazywali?

- Jestem Victor Lancaster. – Wymieniłam z nim uścisk dłoni. – A kto pyta, nie błądzi.

- Erica Williams. – Posłałam mu uśmiech. – Pytać lubię.

- A ja uwielbiam odpowiadać. – Też się uśmiechnął.

- Ale nie lubi kobiet – wtrąciła Camille; jej włosy załaskotały mnie w policzek. – A ty nie lubisz facetów.

Ściągnęłam z siebie jej ramię i podeszłam bliżej do Victora.

- To kim była ta babka? – zapytałam wesoło, nie kryjąc ciekawości. Chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza imprezą, z dala od Camille i Reese'a, z kimś, kogo nie interesują kobiety. Victor uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął mówić. Oddaliliśmy się nieco, ale tak, żebym nadal miała oko na dziewczyny. Rozkaz to rozkaz.

***

- Nie skoczyłby ktoś po lody? – Derek usiadł naprzeciwko, wpatrując się we mnie wyczekująco.

- „Ktoś" nie znaczy „Erica Williams" – mruknęłam. – Wyślij Cameron, ja muszę wziąć prysznic.

Wstałam od stołu, podnosząc plecak. Zamknęłam się w łazience. Miałam ochotę na długi, gorący prysznic. Rozebrałam się i weszłam do kabiny. Umyłam włosy, po czym dość długo stałam pod ciepłym strumieniem. Wreszcie wyszłam, wycierając twarz dłonią. Piana dostała mi się do oka. Nagle poczułam chłodny powiew i podniosłam oczy. Znieruchomiałam. W drzwiach stała Cameron. Mózg przypomniał mi o jej awarii. Poczułam, jak elektryczny impuls przeszył moją prawą rękę. Szybko zacisnęłam dłoń na nadgarstku.

- Co się stało? – zapytałam, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Terminatorka przesunęła wzrokiem po moim nagim ciele, po czym spojrzała mi w oczy.

- Chcesz coś ze sklepu?

Patrzyłam na nią uważnie.

- Derek kazał mi zapytać – wyjaśniła, nadal stojąc w progu.

- Nie, nic nie chcę – odparłam powoli.

- Masz dużo blizn.

Drgnęłam.

- To nie blizny – powiedziałam powoli, sięgając po ręcznik.

Spojrzałam na Cameron. Czekała na odpowiedź. Zaczęłam się wycierać.

- To uratowani ludzie. Kreska na jednego. Są jak ordery. Za odwagę. Ale noszę je pod marynarką.

- To blizny – rzuciła twardo. – Widzę.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Skoro tak mówisz – odparłam powoli, obwijając się ręcznikiem. – Idziesz na zakupy czy nie?

Wycofała się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Usiadłam na brzegu wanny i spojrzałam na swoje nogi. Na syntetycznej skórze nie zostawały żadne ślady; wszystkie „rany" goiły się błyskawicznie. Ściągnęłam z siebie ręcznik i wstałam, patrząc w lustro.

Miałam ich kilkanaście. Mnóstwo jaśniejszych kresek na skórze bez ładu i składu, niczym szalona mozaika. Najdłuższa ciągnęła się od pępka do prawej piersi. Przesunęłam po niej palcem, przypominając sobie, ile to razy John rysował jej kształt swoim drapiącym kciukiem ze stopioną opuszką albo wargami. Lubił mnie o nie pytać. Pamiętałam dobrze, jak „dostałam" każdą bliznę i byłam z nich dumna. Większość była dowodem mojej waleczności jako żołnierz. Uratowałam wielu ludzi. I pewnie Alex miała rację: jedna blizna to jedno ocalone życie.

Skończyłam się wycierać i ubrałam się. Poszłam do kuchni z ręcznikiem na głowie. Derek stał oparty o kredens, nadal popijając mleko.

- Piwo się skończyło? – rzuciłam złośliwie, unosząc brew.

- Blaszak kupi – mruknął, odstawiając karton na półkę.

- Tak myślałam, że nie wysłałeś jej tylko po lody.

- Powiedziała mi, że się tniesz.

- Słucham? – Zmarszczyłam brwi, siadając na skraju stołu. – Nie tnę się. To jej nadinterpretacja. Zapytała mnie o blizny. Dla mnie to ważne pamiątki. Dla niej, hm, najzwyklejsze ślady na skórze?... Każdą bliznę, prawie każdą, „dostałam" w walce, a walczyłam dla ludzi, więc kreska za każdego uratowanego.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Jesteś dziwna, wiesz?

- Już mi to kiedyś powiedziałeś.

- Taa. To było dawno temu.

- Musiałeś zrobić _up-date _w tej kwestii czy co?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nic się nie zmieniłaś – powiedział powoli. – Nic a nic.

- Serio? – Przeczesałam włosy palcami. – Kiedyś nie patrzyłeś na mnie, jakbyś chciał mnie przelecieć.

- Nadal tak nie patrzę i pewnie nigdy nie będę. Też lubisz nadinterpretację, co?

- Aha – mruknęłam zaczepnie, biorąc plecak. Położyłam ręcznik na oparciu krzesła. – Spadam do siebie.

- Szerokiej drogi. – Skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach.

- Dobranoc.

Wyszłam na schody. Stanął w progu i patrzył, jak schodzę do samochodu.

- Czeka mnie kolejna noc na ciasnej kanapie – rzucił bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

- Ja mam łóżko _kingsize_. – Otworzyłam auto. – Wpadaj, kiedy tylko chcesz.

- Marzenia, Williams. – Zatrzasnął drzwi.

Uruchomiłam silnik i wyjechałam na ulicę, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

***

Victor opowiadał naprawdę ciekawie. Miał przyjemnie ostry głos i nie był ani trochę przystojny. Polubiłam go od razu. Kończył właśnie opowiadać historię swojej rodziny, kiedy nagle ktoś objął mnie od tyłu w pasie, wbijając brodę w mój obojczyk.

- Erica śliczna jak zawsze. – Usłyszałam. Chris Land.

Spróbowałam się wyszarpnąć, ale chłopak trzymał mnie wyjątkowo mocno.

- Puszczaj, debilu – syknęłam.

- Zostaw ją, stary. – Głos Victora pobrzmiał groźbą.

- Zaraz, zaraz. – Chris zakołysał mną w swoich ramionach. – Nie skończyłem się witać.

- Skończyłeś. Puść mnie!

- Kiedy kobieta mówi... – zaczął Victor, ale Chris od razu mu przerwał.

- Erica nie jest kobietą, to znaczy, nie jest normalną kobietą.

- Jestem jaka jestem, do ciężkiej cholery! – Czułam rosnącą wściekłość.

Chris cofnął ręce, ale nagle poczułam, jak wyszarpnął mi z ucha kolczyk.

- Doczepię go do karabinu – roześmiał się. – Na szczęście.

Odwrócił się i pobiegł korytarzem. Drżałam ze złości. Co za kretyn! Niewiele myśląc, pobiegłam za nim, przeklinając pod nosem. Dlaczego ci ludzie nie dadzą mi spokoju?! Dlaczego nie pozwalają mi być sobą?!

Przeskoczyłam nad przewróconą beczką i ruszyłam dalej. Wzięłam zakręt i nagle z impetem na kogoś wpadłam, przewracając go na podłogę. Nie zdążyłam nawet przeprosić, kiedy czyjaś ręka chwyciła mnie za ramię i podniosła z ziemi, stawiając z łatwością na nogi, jakbym nic nie ważyła. Palce zacisnęły się mocno. Spojrzałam na właściciela silnej ręki. Wpatrywały się we mnie ciemne, beznamiętne oczy. Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Terminator?...

- Theo, puść ją! – Usłyszałam; mężczyzna od razu cofnął ramię i pomógł wstać swojemu towarzyszowi.

Patrzyłam na niego przerażona, nadal czując jego dotyk na ramieniu.

- Theo jest czasem nadpobudliwy, musisz mu wybaczyć.

Spojrzałam na właściciela męskiego głosu. Jego twarz zakrywały gogle i szal w odcieniu brudnego piasku. Był nieco wyższy ode mnie, ale za to Theo górował nad nim o głowę.

- W porządku? – zapytał chłopak. Patrząc na jego ubiór, uznałam, że jest Spawaczem.

- Pytasz, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku?

Potężny Theo mierzył mnie czujnym wzrokiem.

- Taak – odpowiedział powoli nieznajomy.

- Więc wiedz, że nie! – wyrzuciłam z siebie. – Nikt nie stara się mnie zrozumieć! Tyle osób ma mnie za wariatkę, że nawet nie warto się z nimi kłócić! Wszyscy chcą, żebym była inna! Normalna, jak mówią! Ale ja chcę być po prostu sobą! Uważają, że potrzebna mi pomóc! Gówno prawda! Jestem jaka jestem! Oto Erica Williams! Prawdziwa Erica Williams! I na bank się nie zmienię! Albo bierzecie mnie taką, albo w ogóle, do cholery! Wasza decyzja!

Wpatrywali się we mnie zdumieni, chociaż tak naprawdę nie potrafiłam uwodnić, że tak było, bo twarz Theo nie zmieniła wyrazu, a twarzy chłopaka nie widziałam. Czułam się jednak lepiej, wykrzyczawszy to wszystko z siebie komuś obcemu.

- Ja biorę cię taką, jaka jesteś – powiedział w końcu Spawacz rozbawionym głosem.

Spojrzałam na niego, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- Może też powinnam zostać Spawaczem – mruknęłam, odchodząc zrezygnowana. – Nikt nie widziałby mojej twarzy i może daliby mi święty spokój.

- To byłaby wielka strata. – Usłyszałam za sobą. – Dla wszystkich.

Odwróciłam się.

- Ty nie znasz mnie, ja ciebie i niech tak zostanie.

- Wolałbym, żeby było inaczej. – _Typowa odpowiedź na początek flirtu_, podsumował mój mózg.

- Nienawidzę facetów! – krzyknęłam, zaciskając pięści.

- Ja czasem też. Bywają denerwujący, prawda?

Powiedział to tak łagodnym i wesołym głosem, że poczułam się dziwnie. Rozluźniłam ręce.

- Prawda – powiedziałam i odeszłam w swoją stronę. Czułam, jak ulatuje ze mnie cała złość.

_Ja biorę cię taką, jaka jesteś_, dźwięczało mi wciąż w uszach. Nie wiedział, jaka jestem!

***

Odpytałam Alex z materiałów, które mi podsunęła, a potem wysłuchałam jej narzekań odnośnie tego, że nie ma chipa w mózgu. Jak zwykle przypomniałam, że zazdroszczę jej studiów, a ona mi, że wciąż mogę pójść na jakiś uniwersytet. Stała część naszych przedegzaminacyjnych rozmów została załatwiona i obie czułyśmy się lepiej. Opowiedziałam jej o Greenway'u i kiedy zaczęła się podśmiewać z mojej „pracy", zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzałam na moją koleżankę; ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- W czasie sesji nikogo nie zapraszam – powiedziała. – Ktoś do ciebie.

Miała rację. W progu stał Matt z bukietem róż i sześciopakiem piwa. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Dziwny zestaw – skomentowałam, kiedy podał mi kwiaty. Pachniały naprawdę niesamowicie.

- Nie przeszkadzam?

Przepuściłam go do środka, zamykając drzwi.

- Ty nigdy! – krzyknęła Alex z kuchni.

- Nie dawaj jej piwa. Uczy się – przypomniałam Mattowi, wlewając wodę do wazonu i wstawiając do niego czerwone róże. – Mój pierwszy bukiet w życiu.

- Naprawdę? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się; kiwnęłam głową, odchodząc od biurka.

- Wyjdziemy do ogrodu?

Po chwili zrzuciłam klapki i wciągnęłam nogi na bujaną kanapę, którą sama kupiłam. Alex powiedziała, że jestem za stara na zwykłą huśtawkę, więc musiałam zostać przy kanapie. Uwielbiałyśmy ją obie.

Matt usiadł obok mnie i podał mi piwo.

- Nie lubisz zwykłego, wziąłem więc jabłkowe.

- Dla siebie też? – W odpowiedzi stuknął swoją butelką o moją; były identyczne. – Co za poświęcenie.

Przez kilkanaście minut siedzieliśmy w zupełnym milczeniu, popijając piwo. Czułam się dziwnie. Zrobiło się chłodniej, więc przysunęłam się bliżej. Matt otoczył mnie ramieniem.

- Myślałem o tobie – powiedział wreszcie. – Dużo. Starałem się zrozumieć, dlaczego jednak jesteś tutaj, w tym czasie. Gdybyście mieli pięć minut więcej, gdyby John dał ci chwilę, żebyś mogła wszystko przemyśleć po tym, co powiedział ci Da...

- Matt – przerwałam mu szybko – nienawidzę „gdybania".

- Przepraszam. – Upił piwa. – Po prostu jestem ciekawy.

- Wiesz co? – Oparłam brodę o jego ramię i spojrzałam mu w oczy. – Pierwsze zdanie z „gdyby", które zawsze przychodzi mi do głowy to: „co by było, gdyby SKYNET nie rozpoczął wojny". Nie potrafię sobie powiedzieć, co by wtedy było, a wszystkie inne „gdybania" nie mają dla mnie sensu.

Kiwnął głową, odstawiając pustą butelkę na ziemię.

- Zostaniesz na noc? – zapytałam, całując go w szyję.

- A co, gdybym został?

- Przekonałbyś się, jak wielkie i wygodne jest moje łóżko.

- Chyba zostanę. „Gdybanie" nie ma sensu, zgadzam się. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Zaczęliśmy się całować.

Biorąc rano prysznic, myślałam o Matcie. Nadal spadł w moim łóżku. Było niewiele osób, które znały całą prawdę. On był jedną z nich nie do końca z mojej decyzji.


	3. LISTA

**LISTA**

Pojechałam do elektrowni, nieco się spóźniając. Założyłam uniform i poszłam poszukać Sary. Cameron nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Włączyłam Oko. Po chwili zbiegłam do maszynowni. Matka Johna zniknęła za jakimiś drzwiami, zanim zdążyłam ją zawołać. Przejechałam po czytniku kartą, którą zrobiła dla mnie Cameron i weszłam ostrożnie do środka. Mózg ostrzegł mnie przed bliskością materiałów radioaktywnych. Wyjrzałam zza rogu i zobaczyłam Sarę, wciągającą na siebie kombinezon ochronny. Obok niej stał szef zmiany, marszcząc brwi. Bez wahania poszłam w ich stronę.

- Karen! – krzyknęłam, robiąc groźną minę. – Gdzieś ty wcześniej sprzątała, do cholery?! U siebie w domu czy co?!

- O co chodzi? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie uważnie. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- O co chodzi?! – Oparłam dłonie na biodrach w buntowniczej pozie. – Co ja tutaj robię?! Szukam tej idiotki, która zostawiła włączony odkurzacz na środku korytarza, o który ciągle ktoś zawadza! Mówię sobie: „Jej odkurzacz, jej sprawa, wypieprzą ją, a co to, moja broszka?", ale niosłam wiadro i o mało nie potknęłam się o kabel! Więc wpieniłam się i poszłam jej szukać! Pan wybaczy. – Spojrzałam wreszcie na Sarę. – Na co czekasz?! Leć i zajmij się tamtym bajzlem. Nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia, co ja! Ktoś rozwalił ci odkurzacz, śmieci są wszędzie! Ja tego nie sprzątnę na pewno! To główny korytarz w dodatku. A co to? Kombinezon? Ty i radioaktywne substancje, złotko? Nie zostanę tu ani chwili dłużej. Życie mi miłe, ot co!

Odwróciłam się na pięcie.

- Zaczekaj! – Usłyszałam. – Ty – wycelował palcem w Sarę – posprzątasz swój burdel, a ty – spojrzał na mnie – zakładaj kombinezon!

Czekałam, aż się rozbierze, przeklinając pod nosem. Mózg szybko sprawdził szczelność stroju. Znalazłam dziurę pod kolanem i włożyłam w nią palec na oczach zdumionej Sary.

- Dostanę coś w dobrym stanie? – zapytałam, wciskając kombinezon mojemu „pracodawcy". Ten przeklął pod nosem i rzucił strój na podłogę.

- Już was tu nie ma. Obu! – wrzasnął.

- Tak jest, _sir_. – Chwyciłam Sarę za ramię. – Masz coś do roboty, złotko.

Po chwili znalazłyśmy się na parterze. Sarah nadal wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała słabo. – Ja...

- Idź i napij się kawy – poradziłam jej szybko. – Twoim odkurzaczem zajęłam się już dawno.

Poszłam na swoje piętro i podłączyłam się do komputera. Sprawdziłam raport odnośnie chemikaliów. W mojej głowie zadzwonił telefon.

- Tak?

- Greenway nie żyje. – Głos Sary zabrzmiał poważnie. - Powiesił się. Przysłali terminatora na jego miejsce. Reaktor działa bez zarzutów. Zajmij się blaszakiem!

- Rozumiem. – Odłączyłam się i szybko zbiegłam na dół.

- Hej, sprzątaczka! – Usłyszałam za sobą. – Ktoś przewrócił fikusa w biurze numer czternaście.

- Jego problem – rzuciłam, pokonując kolejne stopnie. Po drodze rozbiłam szybkę, włączając alarm przeciwpożarowy. Korytarze zapełniły się uciekającymi ludźmi.

Oko znalazło maszynę. Zeskoczyłam z metalowych schodów, lądując bez problemów cztery metry niżej i chwyciłam „Greenway'a" za ramię, zatrzymując go. Zaatakował mnie od razu. W ostatniej chwili uchyliłam się przed ciosem w twarz. Nie był najnowszym modelem, ale dawno nie walczyłam z blaszakiem. Uderzył mnie pięścią w brzuch. Wiedział, gdzie celować, żeby sprawić mi ból. Wykręciłam mu rękę, ale moje żebra zatrzeszczały złowrogo. Musiał kilka złamać. Cofnęłam się do tyłu. Ruszył w moją stronę. Objęłam brzuch lewym ramieniem i zaatakowałam. Kopnięcie było celne i uszkodziło jego nadgarstek, ale podciął mnie i przewrócił. Chwycił mnie za włosy i zaczął ciągnąć po podłodze. Wtedy zjawiła się Cameron i odepchnęła go ode mnie.

- Gdzie jest Greenway!? – Usłyszałam w głowie.

- Jest z nami, załatwimy go – powiedziałam szybko, patrząc, jak Cameron uderza cyborgiem o masywne rury. – Saro, zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, rozumiesz?! Poradzimy sobie! Pilnuj reaktora!

Nagle Cameron została odepchnięta. Terminator ruszył w stronę pokrętła. Stanęłam na jego drodze. Mózg „rozłożył" moją rękę. Błysnęły ostrza i po chwili zatopiłam ramię w jego torsie. Chwycił je i przytrzymał w sobie. Zaczął się cofać. Próbowałam się wyszarpnąć, bezskutecznie. Nagle zauważyłam, że ciągnie mnie w stronę siatki pod napięciem.

- Cameron! – Krzyknęłam; terminatorka Johna siedziała na podłodze; włosy zakrywały jej twarz.

Wtedy Mózg przypomniał mi o jej awarii.

- Cameron! Rusz się! Cameron! Błagam!

Podniosłam nogę i kopnęłam „Greenway'a" w kolano. Usłyszałam dźwięk gniecionej stali, ale to go nie zatrzymało. Pociągnęłam ramię.

- Złóż palce. – Usłyszałam. Podniosłam oczy; Cameron znalazła się za maszyną, zaciskając dłonie na jego rękach. Zaczęła odginać jego nadgarstki z głośnym zgrzytem.

Wyszarpnęłam rękę. Z impetem upadłam na podłogę. Cameron pchnęła terminatora na ogrodzenie. Posypały się iskry; krótka eksplozja oślepiła mnie na chwilę. Zakryłam twarz ramionami. Nagle Mózg ostrzegł mnie przed zagrożeniem. Otworzyłam oczy. Przede mną stała Cameron i wpatrzyła się we mnie tak samo, jak wtedy... tamtej nocy... Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Nagle wyciągnęła w moją stronę dłoń.

- Wstawaj – powiedziała; dałam sobie pomóc.

Syknęłam w bólu. Objęłam się ramieniem.

- Masz złamane dwa żebra. – Usłyszałam. – Czwarte z lewej i ósme z prawej strony.

- Wiem – szepnęłam. – Muszę wejść do systemu.

W głowie wybrałam numer Sary.

- Załatwione – powiedziałam. – Idź do pokoju ochrony. Zajmij się taśmami.

Rozłączyłam się.

- Musimy pozbyć się blaszaka.

Stałam za drzwiami i patrzyłam, jak Cameron chowa resztki maszyny do beczki. Pulsujący ból w żebrach przypominał mi, że gdyby nie terminatorka, byłyby ze mną kiepsko. Znowu „gdybanie"!

- _Fuck! _– rzuciłam pod nosem. – _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Po chwili siedziałam w jakimś biurze z kablem w potylicy. Zostawiłam w systemie wirusa. Kiedy przyjdzie czas, ujawni się. Elektrownia będzie nasza.

Spojrzałam na Cameron. Bez problemów poradziła sobie z inną maszyną i nie czuła bólu. Gbybym...

Z furią cisnęłam o podłogę kubkiem z kawą, który stał obok mnie.

- Żadne „gdyby"! – krzyknęłam; na szczęście Cameron o nic nie zapytała.

Kiedy znaleźli nas strażacy, zdążyłam wykasować wszystkie nagrania z systemu. Na poczekaniu wymyślałam jakąś historyjkę, dlaczego nie ewakuowałyśmy się razem z innymi. Cały czas się uśmiechałam, a kiedy tylko znalazłyśmy się poza budynkiem, dostrzegłam dodge'a Dereka i od razu pociągnęłam w jego stronę Cameron. Na fotelu pasażera siedziała Sarah, ściskając w rękach pełny plecak.

- Reaktor działa bez problemów – poinformował mnie Derek, uruchamiając silnik.

- I będzie działać, aż go przejmiemy – powiedziałam. – Właściwie to już jest nasz.

Uśmiechnęłam się, osuwając na siedzenie i próbując uspokoić nadal szybkie bicie serca.

- Ała – syknęłam z bólu, kiedy Sarah kończyła obwijać mnie bandażem.

Siedziałam w staniku na kuchennym stole i czułam zapach swojego spoconego ciała.

- Gotowe.

- Dzięki – rzuciłam.

- Szybko się zrosną. – Usłyszałam; John podszedł do mnie i oparł się o blat.

- Taa, ale Matt mnie chyba zabije. Miałam na siebie uważać.

- Matt? – John spojrzał na mnie z ciekawością.

- Riley? – Sarah stanęła naprzeciw nas. – Tak ma na imię ta twoja nowa koleżanka?

- Tak, mamo. – Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. – Riley.

- Ładnie – powiedziała wreszcie Sarah bezbarwnym tonem; jej syn drgnął, ja zresztą też. – Erica, możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?

Wstałam, zakładając na siebie koszulkę. Stojący w drzwiach Derek posłał mi długie spojrzenie.

- O tym właśnie mówię. – Posłałam mu uśmiech. – To było TO.

- Niby co?

Wyszłam za Sarą na zewnątrz i zeszłam po schodkach na podjazd. Kobieta zatrzymała się i objęła się ramionami. Patrzyła na mnie uważnie.

- Cameron powiedziała, że umrę na raka – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Wytrzymałam jej spojrzenie.

- John kazał jej tak powiedzieć. Nie umarłaś na nowotwór, Saro.

- Więc jak?

Zawahałam się.

- Postrzelili cię.

Jej wargi rozciągnął jakiś upiorny uśmiech. Patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Kłamiesz.

- Wszyscy kłamiemy. – Podniosłam oczy i spojrzałam w niebo, unikając jej wzroku.

- Jesteś tutaj, żeby zatrzymać tą kulę? – zapytała cicho.

- Nie. – Spojrzałam na kobietę z uśmiechem. – Jestem tu po to, żeby w ogóle jej nie wyprodukowano.

- Dziękuję. Za dziś.

Skinęłam głową w odpowiedzi. Z pewnością rzadko dziękowała.

- Piękne niebo – powiedziałam. Sarah milczała.

Wróciłam do domu. Na stole leżała pizza. John oblizując palce, sięgnął po kawałek. Poszłam jego śladem.

- Riley została na noc – zaczął ostrożnie. – I uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie: nie, do niczego nie doszło.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, zajadając się pizzą.

- Czeka mnie ostra przeprawa z mamą. Ale jestem gotowy. Powiem jej wszystko.

- Tak trzymaj.

- Pożycz mi powodzenia.

- Powodzenia, Johnie Connorze.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Wychodzę. – Dobiegł nas głos Dereka, kiedy mijał kuchnię.

- Czekaj! – zawołałam za nim.

Zajrzał do środka. Przez ramię miał przerzuconą torbę.

- Gdzie wybywasz? – zapytałam.

- Chcę się przespać na porządnym łóżku – rzucił. – Takim, jakie ma blaszak.

- Możesz spać na moim – wtrąciła Cameron.

Posłał jej chłodne spojrzenia.

- Zostań – powiedziałam szybko. Powinien zostać i być blisko. Mózg zaczął przeliczać lata. – Proszę.

- Chodźcie tutaj! – Dobiegł nas nagle głos Sary.

Derek rzucił torbę i wybiegł jako pierwszy na zewnątrz. Sarę znaleźliśmy w przybudówce.

Lista zadań. Dla nich, nie dla mnie. Mózg podsunął mi moje priorytety. Kilka się pokryło.

Siedziałam na kanapie, wsłuchując się w prowadzoną w kuchni rozmowę. Temat? Riley, oczywiście.

Ściągnęłam spodnie i wysunęłam ostrze z palca wskazującego. Ostrożnie wycięłam kawałek syntetycznej skóry poniżej kolana po wewnętrznej stronie nogi i zaczęłam ryć w metalu litery. N, I, K, O, L, A, Y.

- Co ty robisz?

Derek stał w drzwiach i wpatrywał się we mnie.

Poklepałam się po nodze.

- Uzupełniam moją własną Ścianę Chwały.

O nic więcej nie pytał. Usiadł obok mnie i sięgnął po pilota, włączając telewizor. W wiadomościach mówili o sukcesie w elektrowni i fałszywym alarmie pożarowym.

K, L, E, I, N. Schowałam ostrze i przetarłam palcem metal. Spojrzałam na drugie nazwisko. Jerry Brown, ojciec Rose. Nie udało mi się go uratować. Przyłożyłam kawałek skóry do nogi, czekając, aż się przyklei.

- Zostaję. – Derek wpatrywał się w moją mechaniczną protezę. – Śpię tutaj, na kanapie.

- W porządku. Spadam. – Poklepałam nogę i wstałam. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI TRZECIEJ**


End file.
